The Dating Life of Seddie
by icarlyfreak
Summary: A bunch of Seddie one-shots where Sam and Freddie are dating in every chapter. Every relationship holds bumps in the road, but also, every relationship has its very special moments too. SEDDIE, obviously.
1. One Month

**_Chapter one: One Month_**

_"Attraction is not a choice."_

_~Brad103_

A month. Sam and Freddie have been dating each other for a month.

"Carly, that's enough eye make up. Gosh, I'll end up looking like a racoon," Sam scolded her best friend. Carly had offered many times to do Sam's make up for her and Freddie's one monthiversary, and Sam wanted Carly to stop nagging her about it, so she agreed last minute. Well, last hour.

"Seriously, quit it. You're going to make my eye lids too heavy," Sam whined.

Sam swatted Carly's hand away.

"Sorry," Carly sighed as she put down all of her make up supplies. "I just enjoy doing people's make up. It's fun."

Sam stood up and smoothed out her dress. Yes, Sam Puckett can wear a dress when she wants. "Well, I don't want him to think I'm trying too hard. I like to keep it somewhat natural."

"Which is why I went with a light pink, almost nude lip color. You look great. I know Freddie will think so too." Carly smiled to herself. It had taken her a while to get used to Sam and Freddie dating, but she's grown to think they are the most adorable couple in the world.

Sam looked at herself in the full length mirror in Carly's room. "Man, I'm never getting this dressed up again. I feel way too girly. Maybe it's not too late to quickly change into something nice that goes with pants." Sam turned around to Carly with a hopefull expression.

Carly shook her head. "No. You look _amazing_. And I paid for that dress because you thought it was 'nice' but refused to spend money on it, so you're going to waer it tonight. It wasn't that cheap, you know."

Sam slowly put her heels on. "Okay, these are the most uncomfortable things in the world."

"Oh, hush up," Carly said. "You'll be sitting down most of the time anyway."

The doorbell rang and a smile spread on Sam's face. "He's here. Time to go eat."

Carly and Sam walked down the steps swiftly, but Carly stopped at the bottom of the stairs while Sam walked over to answer the door. She took a deep breath and then opened the front door to the Shay apartment, revealing Freddie decked out in an untucked white button up tee shirt, dark-wash jeans, and black sneakers. He was holding a single rose with a smirk on his face.

Sam snatched the rose from his hand and sniffed it. "It's fake."

He kept smirking at her. "I know. You told me last week that you hate real flowers 'cause Carly told you that she heard someone say that bugs make poo on them, so I got you a fake one. You like it?"

"It's the thought that counts."

"You look beautiful, Sam," Freddie said honestly. He had been wanting to tell her since she opened the door.

She tried her best not to blush at his compliment. It's nice when someone you really like calls you beautiful. It gave her more confidence. She eyed Freddie up and down. "You clean up well too, Benson."

She smiled as he held out his hand for her to grab. She took hold of it and they started walking out of the apartment, all smiles.

Carly had a grin on her face. She never thought her two best friends would fall in love. Sometimes their PDA is annoying, other times it's too cute. She just hopes Sam doesn't get into any trouble on this date.

Carly plopped down on the couch and turned the television on. She couldn't wait for Sam and Freddie to come back so she could hear all about their special one monthiversary.

**Like it? Dislike it? Review.**


	2. He Could Never Hate Her

**_Chapter two: He Could Never Hate Her_**

_"Love is missing someone whenever you're apart, but somehow feeling warm inside because you're close at heart."_

_~Kay Knudsen_

"And not only that, but my mom is getting really frustrated with me. I didn't mean to spill water on it. And I can't afford a new one, so how am I supposed to buy another one. My mom refuses to spend that much money on a piece of tech equiptment again. Last night, she even told me I-"

"Can you just shut up please?" Sam begged him. "Seriously, you haven't shut up about your stupid sound machine for a week. It's annoying."

Freddie was shocked and rather surprised at Sam's outburst. Sam yells a lot, but its never usually at him. He sipped his water and then set it down on the island in Carly's kitchen. Neither him nor Sam have moved since she shouted. Freddie didn't know how to respond.

"I didn't want you to stop talking. I just wanted you to stop talking about your broken tech thing," Sam said, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Well, you could have told me in a nicer way. You didn't need to cut me off or scream at me," Freddie declared. He was starting to grow angry at what Sam had done. It was uncalled for.

Sam shrugged and brushed off her actions. "Whatever."

"No. No, whatever. I'm not just going to stand here and take being yelled at by my girlfriend who should know how to treat me by now."

"Look, I get what you mean by-"

"Can you just leave me alone for a while?" He asked in a low voice.

Sam's eyes widened and she knew what she did was wrong. But Freddie didn't want her around. She nodded and then walked out of the apartment as Carly was walking down the steps.

"Where's Sam going?" She asked as she walked over near Freddie.

He sighed and leaned against the counter. "I'm just fed up with Sam. She shouted at me."

"What did she say?" Carly was totally interested in what was going on with them. She felt that as their friend, she should have the right to know.

"She told me to shut up and stop complaining about my broken sound machine. She said it's annoying. Can you believe that? No one else finds it annoying. Do you find it annoying?"

She avoided eye contact with him and asked quietly, "Do you want some Fiber Nuts?"

Freddie was fully aware that if Carly didn't answer him, she agreed with Sam. "I didn't know I was being that annoying. One of you guys should have told me sooner. I'm sorry. It's just that sound machine was expensive and we need it for some iCarly segments."

Carly flashed a small smile. "It's fine. But I think you should go make things right with Sam."

Freddie shook his head. "No thanks. She's the one that yelled at me. I shouldn't have to go talk to her."

Carly groaned and walked away, mentally cursing how frustrating and stubborn that couple can be.

...

It was much later that night when Freddie was lying on his bed in his pajamas, reading a book for school. There was a soft knock on his door and he thought it would be his mother.

"Come in," He said without taking his eyes from the page.

The door opened and Sam walked in, holding a medium sized box with colorful balloon wrapping paper on it. There was a bright purple bow right on top. Freddie looked over at her and was at a loss for words.

"Um, hi," Freddie said, almost whispering.

"Hi," Sam smiled shyly.

"My mom let you in?"

She nodded, "Yeah, she did."

He closed his book and sat up straighter. "That's surprising. What is that?" He jerked his head towards the box.

Sam's smile grew bigger as she joined him on his bed. She put the box down and said, "Open it."

"Okay..." He tore through the wrapping paper and then his face lit up. "Oh my God. Sam, this is a sound machine."

"I know. I bought it for you." Sam scooted a little closer to Freddie and nudged his shoulder.

"But this is the same sound machine I had before, except not broken. It was really expensive. Why would you buy it for me?"

"Because I love you."

"I love you too, Sam. Thanks for this. You have no idea how much this means to me."

She smirked at him. "I have a feeling it means a lot. Anyway, I'm sorry for shouting at you earlier. That was wrong. I shouldn't have done it, so I'm hoping you'll forgive me."

He looked at her like she was crazy. "Of course I forgive you. This is the most thoughtful thing anyone's ever done for me."

"Just making sure. I wouldn't want to try to kiss you right now and have you reject me 'cause you still hate me."

He turned to look at her. Their eyes locked and he spoke softly, "I could never hate you."

He leaned down slightly, and his lips met hers and they shared a small, but loving kiss. They both pulled away at the same time with smalll and happy smiles across their faces.

It was then that Freddie wished the sound machine was open so he could hit the _awww_ button.

**Love it? Hate it? Review.**


	3. Nevel, Don't Talk About Seddie Like That

**_Chapter three: Nevel, Don't Talk About Seddie Like That_**

_"Love is just a word until someone comes along and gives it meaning."_

_~anon_

Sam and Freddie were sitting on the Shay couch watching the news because Spencer demanded they all watch that. It's good for you apparently. Spencer was sitting at the computer with his back turned to the television. He was probably just listening to the news, even though he told them to put it on.

Carly was in the kitchen making her special lemonade with a random smile on her pale face.

_"Tomorrow there will be a seventy perecent change of precipitation," _the television spoke.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Wow, it's most likey going to rain tomorrow. As if I didn't already know that. It rains like every day in Seattle."

"Sam, stop whining," Freddie said, grabbing her hand in hopes to make her less irritable.

Sam looked at him with amusement. "Do you really think that's possible?"

He stayed quiet for a moment, then replied, "No."

Then Spencer's voice filled the apartment as he shouted quite loudly. "Hey, hey, guys! Guys, look! Look at this!"

Sam and Freddie strolled over and Carly joined them with her lemonade in hand.

"What?" Carly asked, taking a sip of her lemonade.

"There's a post on Nevelocity about Sam and Freddie," Spencer declared.

"What?" Sam practically screamed. She pushed Spencer off of the stool and sat down.

"Well that didn't feel too good," Spencer stated while in pain. He got up and ran to his room.

She quickly read the article, as did Freddie and Carly. Sam's jaw was dropped when she had finished reading it. "I can't belive Nevel called us a stupid couple. I'm going to kill that kid."

Sam hopped of off the chair and turned around, heading for the door. Freddie put his arms around Sam from behind so she couldn't move. Carly ran to the door and stood in front of it.

"Sam, I know you're upset, but killing people is wrong," She explained.

"I don't care if it's wrong. He can't say things like that about us. He's not getting away with this. He called iCarly a pointless web show because all of the Seddie and Creddie fighting is over. No one watched iCarly just for that. Let me kill him," Sam replied in frustration.

"No, Sam. We're not gonna let you kill anyone."

Sam rolled her eyes and tried to squirm out of Freddie's grasp. "Freddie, let go of me," Sam muttered while trying to get away.

"Sam," Freddie began saying, "You need to calm down about this. There will be people out there who don't like us as a couple. That's their opinion."

Sam groaned and accepted the fact that she wasn't going to be able to get out from Freddie's tight grasp. He just had to start getting muscles, didn't he?

"Can we at least talk to Nevel or do something civilized?" Sam suggested.

Freddie smiled and let go of Sam. "Yes, we can talk to him."

Carly walked over with a grin. "I'm sure he'll apologize if we just-" She stopped talking when Sam bolted out of the apartment. Carly sighed, "She's going to beat up Nevel."

Freddie crossed his arms and smirked. "Yep."

...

Freddie and Carly were in the studio laughing at a video they were watching online when Sam barged in.

"Hey people," she greeted.

Carly immeditaly faced her. "Sam, it's been hours. What did you do to Nevel?"

Sam shrugged with a smile. "I don't know. Check out Nevelocity."

Freddie typed in the URL and Nevel's annoying website popped up.

"What are we looking at?" Freddie asked.

"Just read the newest post," Sam insisted.

Carly and Freddie read it and once they were done, they looked at Sam with complete shock. Sam just simply stood there with a smile.

"I can't believe he apologized," Carly said.

Freddie had a sudden grin on his face as he spoke. "I can't believe he's a Seddie shipper."

Sam let out a small laugh and shared a quick hug with Freddie. When she pulled away, she added, "And it only took giving Nevel a wedgie and a black eye for him to admit it."

**Love it? Hate it? Review.**


	4. Busted

**_Chapter four: Busted_**

_"Love is the irresistable desire to be desired irresistibly."_

_~Louis Ginsburg_

The webshow had just ended with Freddie saying "We're clear," and then he gave the girls their well-deserved high fives.

It was like any other ordinary night.

"Hey, Carls, you wanna get smoothies?" Sam asked as Freddie put his arm around her.

"Sure," Carly nodded. "Let's head out now before it gets too late."

She started walking towards the door, but Sam called out, "I didn't mean together. I mean you just pick us up a smoothie. You know, a smoothie to go."

Carly rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll bring back some smoothies. But I know what game you're playing. You two just want to be _alone_. Well, I'll take my time then. Later." And with that she left, leaving Sam and Freddie alone in the studio. However, they didn't feel like kissing. _Yet_.

They walked down the stairs hand in hand. When they reached the bottom, the apartment was oddly silent.

"Where's Spencer?" Sam asked.

Freddie shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he left to get more diapers for his diaper sculpture."

"Maybe."

A smirk crossed Freddie's face. "You know what this means right?"

Sam also had a devious smirk on her face. "Yeah, I do. We have the whole apartment to ourselves."

Freddie grinned as Sam put her arms around his neck and kissed him, lightly at first, but the longer they kissed each other, the more heated it got, and the more their teenage hormones bubbled.

Freddie's tongue had entered Sam's mouth. They've never kissed each other like this before. _Ever_. Sam felt all giddy on the inside, but played it cool on the outside. They were so thankful to have this time together.

"Freddie?"

It was nice while it lasted.

Sam and Freddie immediately pulled away and faced the door. Freddie's mom was standing there staring at them in shock. She knew they were dating, but she's never seen them kiss before.

"Hi, mom." Freddie smiled nervously at his mom. He was sure she had seen, but in case she hadn't, he was acting like nothing happened.

"Fredward Benson," his mom said, slamming the door, "I came over here to tell you its almost time for your tic bath, but instead of you hanging out with your friends, I see you _eating_ your _girlfriend_!"

"Mom, I wasn't eating her. Can we please not talk about this now?" Freddie said, obviously embarassed.

"No, Freddie, we will talk about this now." His mom crossed her arms.

Sam raised an eye brow. "Knock much?"

Mrs. Benson rolled her eyes at Sam's comment. "Freddie, you're coming home with me now."

"But, mo-om, no one else is here. I don't want Sam to be here all alone." Just as Freddie said this, Spencer walked in with bags of diapers.

"She's not alone. Spencer is here." Mrs. Benson grabbed Freddie's arm. "Let's go." She dragged him out of the apartment, leaving behind an annoyed Sam and a confused Spencer.

...

Sam shut her locker angrily and Carly flinched.

"Sam, you need to calm down."

"I'm not calming down ever. Mrs. Benson totally flipped out for no reason. She took Freddie's phone away so he can't text me, and his laptop was taken by her too so we cant email each other. I haven't seen Freddie all weekend. It's like his mom, that wildebeest, has him under house arrest or something."

Carly sighed and leaned against her locker. "Just think, you can see him at school."

Sam tried to laugh. "Really?" Then her expression turned dead serious. "'Cause I don't see him at all."

Carly rolled her eyes at how miserable Sam was acting. But Carly got lucky because Freddie rounded the corner right then and there. Sam's face lit up.

"Hey, Sam."

"Oh my God, Fredweird. Where have you been? I've been spazzing out all weekend. Next time get in contact with me somehow. Don't freak me out like that ever again," She said, smacking his arm playfully.

"Chill. My mom was just being over protective."

Sam snorted, "That's the understatement of the year."

Freddie ignored that and then grabbed Sam's hand promtly. "While I was trapped in my apartment," he said, "my mother made me watch videos on how to keep your hormones at an even level. Crazy, right?"

Sam nodded.

"It gets crazier, believe it or not."

"Oh, come on. How can it get crazier than-"

"She gave me _the talk_," He said, rushing his words out.

Sam went silent and just stared at Freddie. Carly started feeling uncomfortable, so she left for homeroom early.

"What did you say to your mom about that?" Sam asked in a low voice.

"I told her that she didn't have to worry about that _ever_."

Sam's face was expressionless. "_Ever_?"

"Is that a problem?" He asked her, suddenly confused.

"Pft. No. No, that's not a problem. Come on. Let's get to homeroom," Sam said, pulling Freddie along down the hallways of Ridgeway.

**Like it? Dislike it? Review.**


	5. Honest Answers

**_Chapter five: Honest Answers_**

_"Everybody in love is blind."_

_~Propertius_

"I'm so bored."

"Nothing I can do about that, Sam."

Sam and Freddie were sitting on his bed, waiting to get a text from Carly. She had to stay after school for some history project thing. As soon as Carly texted them, they had to go to the studio to start getting everything ready for iCarly.

Sam groaned. "I'm telling you now, Freddie. Don't use that tone with me."

"You're the one using a tone."

Sam rolled her eyes and sighed. "How about we play a game?"

Freddie narrowed his eyes on her. "What kind of game?"

"Well, it's not really a game, but what we do is we each ask each other five questions and we have to give honest answers."

"But what if the other person is lying?" Freddie asked.

"Don't lie."

"But what if we do lie? Is there a punishment or something.?"

Sam nodded slowly. "Yes. Karma will bite you violently in the butt."

"So... do you want me to ask you first?"

"Go for it."

Freddie went quiet for a moment or two. He was thinking of some questions to ask. "Have you ever cheated on a test?"

"Too easy. You already know the answer is yes."

"Oh yeah. You cheated off _my_ test. Anyway, how did you change your clothes and hair so fast when you were pretending to be your twin sister?"

Sam shrugged. If she tried telling him Melanie was a real person, he would think she was lying. "Well, I'm just that amazing," she said simply.

Freddie chuckled and then continued, "How long have you been in love with me?"

"You already know the answer to that."

"I know, but I like hearing you say it." He smiled as Sam rolled her eyes.

"Fine," Sam whined, "I'll say it anyway. I've been in love with you since the first time we kissed, happy?"

"Very. Next question. Um... is that the biggest your boobs will get, or will they get even bigger?"

Sam's eyes widened and she smacked Freddie's arm. "What's the matter with you, you pig?" She kept repeatedly smacking his arm while trying not to laugh. Freddie couldn't contain his laughter, and soon enough Sam stopped hitting him, making her burst out into laughter too.

"Okay, okay. Stop laughing," Freddie said, "My mom might hear us and walk in."

"We wouldn't want that," Sam mumbled. "She wont even let you leave the door closed while a female is in your room."

"It's so annoying. Alright, last question from me. Hmm... If you could be on a standed on island with either me or Carly, who would you chose?"

Sam took a minute to think about that. "I really hate you for asking that question. First of all, it's stupid. And second, you're making me feel like I don't care about my best friend, when I obviously do. And I would only pick _you_ because I can have different kinds of fun with you to keep myself entertained. I can't have that kind of fun with Carly."

Freddie smirked. "Sounds good. Now you ask me five questions."

"I made this thing up. I know what to do. Alright... let's see. If I were to walk across the street without looking and a car was coming at me, would you save me even if we weren't dating?" Sam asked in a quiet voice.

"Of course I would Sam. That was a dumb question," Freddie exclaimed, wrapping his arms around her. He squeezed tightly for a second then let go. "Does this have anything to do with me saving Carly from that taco truck a long time ago?"

Sam sighed, "I'm asking the questions, nub."

"Right. Sorry."

"Uh, why is your mom so over-protective?"

"Beats me. I hate it just as much as you do."

"Next Question. Okay, what's the lowest score you've ever gotten on a test?"

Freddie cringed as he flashbacked to when the teacher handed him his test back. It was in math class and it was the lowest grade he's ever gotten on _anything_. He took a deep breath and let it out. "Eighty-four."

Sam's jaw dropped. "That's the _best_ grade I've ever gotten."

"Well, some of us are over achievers."

"I see. Moving on. Uh, let me think... Oh, when Carly kissed you because you saved her life... did you kiss her back?"

Freddie shrugged. "Not really. I was kind of surpised by it even though she was gradually leaning down."

"Leaning _down_? She's shorter than you. That would mean she was above you or on top of you," Sam stated in outrage.

"Sam, chill out. I was lying down in my bed and she was sitting beside me. It's not that big of a deal. She had just helped me out of the shower, so she-"

"Whoa, what? She helped you out of the shower? I never know about that."

Freddie grabbed Sam's hand, trying to calm her down. "She had goggles with socks shoved in them on her face. She didn't see anything. And anyway, none of that matters now. I don't like Carly like that anymore and she sure as heck doesn't like me that way anymore either. I'm dating you, okay? I'm in love with _you_."

"I love you too. Okay, I just have one last question to ask you. If it was ten years in the future and we were still dating, would you... propose to me? I mean, I'm just wondering..."

Freddie simply stared at Sam. He was speechless. He's never even thought about any of that yet. Why would he?

Freddie's phone dinged and he picked it up. "Carly's on her way up. We have to start setting up the studio for the Pathetic Play." He stood up and started walking to the door. He noticed Sam wasn't following, so he turned around and she was still sitting on his bed. "You coming?"

Sam figured the answer to her question was a no, considering he never answered it. She sighed and got up. "Yeah, I'm coming."

"Wait, wait, wait. You sounded upset. You're Sam. I know you're rarely ever upset. Spill," he said, crossing his arms.

"Well, you never answered my last question."

He smiled and replied, "When we're still dating ten years from now, you'll find out."

Sam's whole face brightened up. "You seriously think we'll still be dating in ten years?"

He put an arm around her waist and nodded. "Yes, I absolutely do."

And with that, Sam and Freddie walked to the studio and met up with Carly and they started preparing for the show. The whole time, Sam was daydreaming about her life ten years from now and the diamond ring she hoped to have on her left hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Review.<strong>


	6. Where You Lead

**This chapter contains the song, "Where You Lead," by Carole King, but I suggest that if you have it playing when you read this, you listen to Lauren Alaina's version.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter six: Where You Lead<em>**

_"Love must have wings to fly away from love, And to fly back again."_

_~Edwin Arlington Robinson_

_"Where you lead, I will follow anywhere that you tell me to," _Sam sang as she strummed her guitar.

It was her ultimate secret. She was a sucker for music. She loved the way it set the mood and how there was always a song to match how she feels. She's been playing guitar for almost ten years now. She hid her guitar in her room where no one could find it. She's been writing music for about eight years now.

She sat on her bright blue office chair facing away from her bedroom door.

Sam sighed and started strumming again. _"If you need, need me to be with you, I will follow where you lead. I'm gonna follow where you lead. I'm gonna follow where you lead. I'm gonna follow-"_

Sam immediatetly stopped playing when she heard movement from behind her. She turned around and saw Freddie standing in the doorway.

She put the guitar down and prayed he didn't hear her playing it and singing. "What are you doing here?"

He kept looking over at Sam's guitar. He had no clue she was that into music. "I didn't mean to interrupt you. I came over because I was bored. And I remember you saying I can come over whenever I want to, so I just came."

"You could have knocked," she said, trying not to raise her voice.

"Sorry... So where's your mom?"

"Not home," Sam mumbled. Whever her mom wasn't home, she would play the guitar and sing her heart out. Usually she was at Carly's, but since Carly is sick, Sam took advantage of the opportinity.

"Oh, so... What were you just singing?"

"Get out." Sam really didn't want to talk about her music with anyone ever.

"It was just a question," he replied.

"Pretend you never asked it. And pretend you didn't come over here and hear me singing and see me playing a guitar," she said, panicking.

"But, Sam," he breathed, "you were amazing. Why do you keep your voice a secret?"

She rolled her eyes. "Because I just do."

"Can you play the whole song for me?" He asked sweetly walking closer to her. "Come on, Sam. You know you want to."

"Yeah," she said, "Way, way, way deep down. Whatever. The only reason I'm agreeing to this is because the song is about _you_."

That sparked interest in Freddie. Sam picked up her guitar again and he pulled over a wooden chair. He sat right across from her and he stared into her eyes as she began strumming away.

_"Wanting you the way I do, I only want to be with you._

_And I would go to the ends of the Earth 'cause, darling to me that's what you're worth._

_Where you lead, I will follow anywhere that you tell me to._

_If you need, need me to be with you, I will follow where you lead._

_If you're out on the road feeling lonely and so cold._

_All you have to do is call my name and I'll be there on the next train._

_Where you lead, I will follow anywhere that you tell me to._

_If you need, need me to be with you, I will follow where you lead._

_I always wanted a real home with flowers on the window sill._

_But if you want to live in New York City, honey, you know I will._

_I never thought I could get satisfaction from just one man._

_If anyone can keep me happy, you're the one who can._

_Where you lead, I will follow any-anywhere that you tell me to._

_If you need, need me to be with you, I will follow... Oh._

_Where you lead, I will follow any-anywhere that you tell me to._

_If you need, need me to be with you, I will follow... where you lead._

_I'm gonna follow where you lead._

_I'm gonna follow where you lead._

_I'm gonna follow, I-I'm gonna follow, I-I'm gonna follow where you lead."_

Sam stopped singing and the room was silent for a few seconds.

Freddie spoke up, "That was incredible, Sam. You really shouldn't hide your talent."

She smiled shyly. "Thanks. You're such a nub."

"I know. It's one of my many talents and I don't try to hide it," Freddie stated playfully. "So, got any more songs about me?"

"Um, maybe," Sam said in a low voice.

"Let's hear them."

"All of them? There's kind of a lot. Like, eight years worth," Sam said nervously.

"Yeah, all of them. I've got time. Hey, maybe you'll just have to perform one on iCarly someday."

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Dislike it? Review.<strong>


	7. Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not?

**_Chapter seven: Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not?_**

_"They gave each other a smile with a future in it."_

_~Ring Lardner_

Sam and Freddie were lying down beside each other on the back of Freddie's red pick up truck. It was a used truck, all beat up and scratched. It costed less, so it's the one he bought. Sam ridiculed it for a while, but now she's used to it and she loves it. It took Freddie's mom forever to finally let him buy his own motor vehicle.

It was a warm Saturday night, and they were completely silent. They were both under a thin worn out navy blanket Freddie always kept in the backseat.

They just stared up at the stars and the full moon.

Freddie told his mom that he was sleeping over Gibby's house and Sam told her mom she was sleeping over Carly's. They met up in front of Groovy Smoothie and went for a ride around town until they decided to stop by the lake.

The sound of the water moving was calming to them.

Freddie turned his head casually and looked at Sam with a serious and soft expression on his face. He planned on making a move so that their time spent together was more than staring at the moon. He imagined that Sam was really bored just staring at something most females find beautiful.

However, Sam could feel Freddie staring at her. He tried not to be so evident, but he was lost in his thoughts. He had no clue how to iniciate a move on Sam because he never knows how she'll take it or if she's even in the mood to be all romantic.

Sam blinked. Once. Twice. And then she turned her head to Freddie swiftly and said, "Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

Freddie was almost shocked at how bold she was. Almost. He was speechless. Then again, maybe it's best he didn't speak. He felt he should answer her question with gestures. Their faces were inches apart and Freddie leaned over and kissed Sam gently.

Her stomach starting doing cartwheels and flips. She was surprised she wasn't totally used to how amazing it feels when she and Freddie kiss. Everytime they kiss, it makes her love him more.

Sam deepened it and Freddie pulled her closer to him. She tried not to smile and make things awkward, but the urge to smile was just too big. Freddie stopped kissing her when he felt her mouth form a smile.

"What?" He asked, also smiling.

"Nothing," she replied, trying not to laugh.

He gave her a curious look. "I know it's not nothing, Sam. You can tell me."

"Okay, fine. I'll tell you," she said, waiting a few moments before speaking again. "I love you."

"I know that, and I love you too," he said. "So that's why you were smiling?"

"Yeah... because I was thinking about you and me."

He chuckled. "You're crazy."

"And you're ruining the moment," Sam said simply.

"Sorry," he apologized, kissing her forcefully.

"It's fine," she said when she got the chance.

He was kissing her over and over again. Maybe it was the moonlight? Maybe it was their teenage hormones? Maybe it was because they loved each other? Maybe it was all three reasons? Either way, Sam and Freddie remained kissing.

It was probably the best night of their lives so far. It's not often they get to spend time alone like that.

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Review.<strong>


	8. Viral Video

**I got too lazy to add quotes everytime. Thanks so much for all the reviews. :) Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter eight: Viral Video<em>**

Seddie.

People at Ridgeway High School were obsessing over that once thing.

And it was all thanks to a viral video.

Sam and Freddie didn't know about the video. Carly had accidentially let it get out to the internet.

She had a new phone and she was messing around with it, taking pictures, taking videos. Well she just so happened to take a video of Sam and Freddie the same time they leaned in for a kiss.

She waited until they pulled away to stop recording. Carly watched the video a couple... hundred... times before deciding to try and send it to Gibby. She failed to do so because it somehow ended up on SplashFace.

The next day at school, Carly was trying to avoid Sam and Freddie. Random students they've never even met before were talking to them and telling them they make a cute couple. Someone even decided to have them be a last minute 'cutest class couple' winner for the year book.

"Why are people being so weird?" Sam asked Freddie as he pulled some books out of his locker.

He shrugged and shut it, standing up. "I have no idea. People knew we were dating before today. Maybe everyone just like-"

Wendy ran up to them and interrupted Freddie. "Hey, guys. Congrats on 'cutest class couple'. I so voted for you. You probably wouldn't have even been nominated if it weren't for that video. See you later." She waved and walked away swiftly.

Sam frowned. "What video?"

"There's a video of us somewhere?"

Carly walked to her locker and started opening it.

"Let's ask Carly if she knows anything about it," Sam suggested, grabbing Freddie's hand and pulling him along. "Hey, Carls."

"Oh, hi," Carly smiled slightly.

"Wendy just told us something about a video," Sam said. "It's the reason we won 'cutest class couple' apparently."

"Do you know anything about that?" Freddie asked in curiosity.

"Um, I might," Carly murmered. "I don't know."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Okay, I can tell you're lying. You know something we don't. Spill it."

"Fine. But please remember I'm your friend and you can't kill friends. I accidentally took a video of you both kissing each other and I tried sending it to Gibby but it ended up on SplahFace. I'm sorry," she said.

"Well, since it was an accident, we wont kill you," Freddie reasured her. "But you shouldn't have taken a video of us kissing."

"It's an invasion on privacy," Sam said.

"It's not invading your privacy if you're throwing your PDA around like a broken kite," Carly crossed her arms.

Sam raised an eye brow. "Can we at least see the video?"

Carly hesitated, but then took her phone of out her pocket and handed it to Sam. She hit the play button and then smiled when the video ended. Freddie was watching it from over her shoulder.

Sam looked up at Carly. "I am actually very happy you put this on the internet."

"Why?" Carly asked curiously, taking her phone back.

"Because I think I look pretty good in it. And Freddie, he looks good too," Sam answered quietly. "And I have to agree with everyone. We do make an adorable couple."

Freddie smirked. "We do, don't we?"

"Maybe we should put it on iCarly dot com," Carly state happily.

"Maybe," Sam agreed.

Then, the bell rang and people started scattering to get to class. Freddie put his arm around Sam's waist quickly and Carly shut her locker.

"I'll see you guys at lunch," she smiled.

"Later, Shay," Sam smiled.

"See ya," Freddie added.

"You know," Sam said, "I'm actually not mad at her for messing up and leaking the video of us kissing."

"Same here. And you did look pretty good in it."

"I know," Sam said, dragging Freddie to class with a grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Dislike it? Review.<strong>


	9. Stupid

**To the people who say this is out of character- Some chapters are lovey dovey because they DO obviously love each other, others aren't so lovey dovey. Most are just fluffy. Enjoy the fluff.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter nine: Stupid<em>**

"Okay," Carly said as she narrowed her eyes on a pastel colored index card. "This one says _smash a guitar._" Carly frowned and looked at Sam, sitting on the bean bag beside her. "Why would you want to smash guitars?"

"Oh, come on. That's like everyone's goal in life," Sam responded honestly.

Freddie, standing by his tech cart, nodded and chuckled. "So true."

Carly looked up at him. "Well, you only agree because you're her boyfriend."

He chuckled again. "So true."

Sam rolled her eyes and read an index card she was holding. "This one says _We could get iCarly's biggest fans and have them play iCarly jepardy. _That could be fun," Sam said. "Except all of iCarly's biggest fans are psycho paths."

"So true," Freddie mumbled.

Carly groaned. "Ugh, stop agreeing with her just because you two are dating."

"Actually, I wasn't agreeing with her just because she's my girlfriend this time. That really _is_ true."

"I know," Carly sighed. "It is true. Why does our webshow have such creepy fans?"

"Hey," Sam said optimistically, "Not all of them are crazy, just the major iCarly fans."

Carly nodded and read another index card from the deck she was holding. She read it aloud. "_Rip the buttons out of TV remotes._" Carly and Freddie both looked at Sam curiously. How does she come up with these ideas?

Sam sighed and stood up. "You guys can look at me that way all you want, but I know it's a good idea. Haven't you ever been holding a TV remote and you wanted to just rip one of the soft buttons out? Every kid wants to do that."

"Right," Carly said sarcastically, "Just like every kid wants to smash a guitar."

"I hear your sarcasm and I'm not appreciating it." Sam walked near Freddie. "You agree with me, right? We should totally rip the buttons out of TV remotes?"

He bit his lip. "I really don't."

She frowned suddenly. "Why don't you agree with me?"

"It's stupid."

"You're stupid," was her comeback. It was a force of habbit and she couldn't help it.

"I'm smarter than you," he said harshly.

Sam's heart flip-flopped when he said that to her. She couldn't belive it. She didn't even try to up that. She just turned around and walked out of the studio, obviously hurt.

Freddie cringed when the studio door slammed.

"You shouldn't have said that, Freddie."

He turned around as Carly stood up and faced him.

"I know. I don't even know why I said it," he sighed. He was angry with himself.

"Go apologize to her," Carly pointed towards the door.

"Wait," Freddie narrowed his eyes. "What if she kills me?"

"Talk to her in a public place with witnesses," Carly said like it is the most obvious thing in the world.

Freddie's eyes widened. "What? You actually think she'll try to kill me? You were supposed to tell me she would never do something like that to me!"

"Sorry, but it's Sam we're talking about here. With her, you just never know what she'll do next."

"Yeah, I should know," he said quietly.

"Wha- You're not thinking about dumping her are you? Because Sam may be tough, but she does have feelings. Just because you never know what she'll do next, doesn't mean you should dump her. I mean, that's why you love her so much. You can't-"

"Carly, calm down," Freddie exclaimed. "I still love Sam. I'm not breaking up with her."

"Oh, good. I was really worried there," Carly said with relief. "Now you should go find her and apologize."

He nodded obidently. "Okay, I'll go apologize." He started walking away. "I can do this," he said to himself. "She loves me. She wouldn't hurt me. I think."

...

Freddie searched for an hour. He checked the park, Sam's house, Groovy Smoothie, the Grocery store, the meat store, the little shop near the pear store that sells all junk food and... nothing. No sign of Sam.

_I really screwed up, _Freddie thought to himself as he walked back into Bushwell's lobby.

Lewbert was sleeping with a newspaper over his face and Freddie was thankful he was passed out, otherwise he would be screaming at him- and Freddie doesn't need to be screamed at right now.

He pulled out his Pear Phone and called Sam on speed dial. She picked up after two rings.

"What do you want?" She asked bitterly.

"Sam, where are you?" He asked frantically.

She pursed her lips. "Why would I tell you that? I'm probably hiding some place _stupid_ because I'm _stupid_."

He groaned silently and tried not to yell at Sam for being so stubborn. "Seriously, Sam. I've been looking for you for an hour now and I have no idea where you are. Obviously your hiding spot is not stupid, and neither are you."

"Well, if you must know, I'm in the basement of Bushwell."

"Why there?"

"Because it would be a place you would never even think to check. I knew you'd come looking for me." She paused and continued, "I'm sorry, is the basement of your apartment building a _stupid_ place to hide? Am I just so _stupid_ that I couldn't think of a better place to hide? Are basements _stupid_? Because I'm pretty sure _stupid_ people are drawn to _stupid_ places."

He rolled his eyes and hung up. He ran to the basement in a flash.

When he got there, Sam was sitting on the stairs playing with her thumbs. Her back was to him and she never heard him approaching.

He sat down beside her and that's when she noticed he was there already.

"Hi, Sam," he said in a whisper.

She stared at her hands thoughtfully, ignoring Freddie.

He sighed deeply. "Sam, I'm sorry for saying that. I didn't mean to make you feel stupid. You're not stupid, so don't even think you are."

She looked up from her hands and stared at him with no expression. "You wouldn't have said that if it wasn't true. I know you're smarter than me, okay? I know I'm stupid." She looked away again.

He frowned and put his thumb and index finger on her chin, turning her head gently back to him. "No, you're not. You're not stupid. Stop being stubborn and believe me."

"I'm a straight C student. So, yeah, I'm stupid."

He shook his head. "That's not true. You got two B's this past term."

"Yeah, so?"

"So you're not stupid," he replied, beginning to get frustrated.

"You helped me study and you made me do my homework. You, being the smart one, forced me, the stupid one, to actually try. I'm usually not smart."

"That's untrue. I forced you to do your work because I know you're smart enough to do it."

She shrugged. "I'm not totally convinced."

He rolled his eyes and planted his lips on hers. Immediately, she melted into it, kissing him back. Then, he suddenly pulled away and spoke quietly, "You're not stupid at all."

"Okay, just because you can't keep your lips off me, doesn't mean I'm not stupid."

He nodded. "This is true. But still, you're not stupid or dumb or unintelligent. You get C's in school because you don't try. But when it comes to beating people up or devising devious plans, you're so much smarter than me. I got to give you props, Sam. You're really street smart."

"Yeah, but not book smart. And I think gross things are funny. I have no style and-"

"And I love you that way. I don't want you to be all negative like this. You're the most confident, beautiful, and non-stupid girl I know," Freddie told her sincerely.

She half-smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too."

She leaned forward and pecked him on the lips, then she pulled him into a loving hug. It lasted a while because Sam closed her eyes and rested her chin on his shoulder.

They both ended up parting, and they stood up slowly.

"We should get back to the meeting," Freddie said.

"Yeah, but before we go back, I'll only really forgive you if you help me convince Carly to do the button bit on iCarly," Sam crossed her arms and stared at him intensely.

He sighed, "Alright. I'll tell her we should do it. It could actually be a lot of fun, I guess."

Sam nodded and then slapped Freddie across the face.

He held his cheek in pain. "What was that for? My cheek is probably going to swell up now."

Sam shrugged, "I felt that's what I should have done right after you said you were smarter than me."

He frowned and rubbed his cheek. "Let's just go back to the studio," he mumbled.

"Okay," Sam smiled brightly as they walked up the stairs to the main floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Review?<strong>

**Was this in character enough?**


	10. Birthday Card

**_Chapter ten: Birthday Card_**

Sam and Freddie walked in the Puckett house after a long day of rehearsing iCarly. Normally, Sam would go to Freddie's apartment after, but his mom was there and they just weren't in the mood to deal with her.

"Hey, Sam," Freddie said curiously, "there's a letter here on the table adressed to you."

"What? I never get mail." Sam walked over and picked up the pink envelope swiftly. She simply ripped it open without a struggle and pulled out the card. It was a piece of light green construction paper that read 'Happy Birthday' causing Sam to frown. She opened it and read the message, causing her to frown more. She threw the card in the trash and walked to the fridge.

Freddie watched her in curiosity. "Who was that card from?"

"Nobody," Sam muttered. "You want some cheese? It's swiss."

He simply walked to the trash.

Sam slammed the refridgerator door. "Don't you dare reach in that trash can."

He ignored her and pulled out the card. She ran towards him, full speed. He moved out of the way and she stopped short. She ran to the counter quickly and stood on it. Freddie had no idea what she was doing so he faced away and opened the card. Right as he did that, Sam jumped on his back.

She held on to him and tried to reach for the card, but he managed to keep it from her reach. He tried shaking her off, but she held on to him as tight as possible.

"Give me the card!" Sam shouted.

"No!" He yelled back.

"Seriously, give it to me. I put it in the trash for a reason! It's not even my birthday."

He stopped trying to shake her off. "I'll let you feel my bicep if you let me read it," he offered.

Sam shook her head. "No deal."

"Fine then, but I'm going to read it either way."

"If you give it back and never speak of this again, I'll go to the next Galaxy Wars convention with you-"

"I just want to read the card."

She jumped off his back and chased him around the house, he reached a dead end when he got to the living room. They were both tired, but not going to stop. Sam tackled Freddie to the ground and she yanked the card out of his hand, and she was about to get off of him when he rolled over and nailed her down, taking the card from her hand.

Her face showed how shocked she was.

"Sorry," he mumbled rolling off of her. He handed the card back to her polietely. They both sat up and stared at each other intently.

"Thanks." She grabbed the card back without hesitation.

"What's in that card is none of my business and I shouldn't have tried to read it without your permission," Freddie stated with a shrug. "I'm sorry."

Sam smirked. "You're such a goody-goody."

"I know," he laughed. "But I can't help it. My mom raised me to always to the right thing."

"I wish I could say the same thing," she whispered. The house was silent for a few moments and then Sam handed the card to Freddie. "You can read it if you really want to."

"Obviously, you didn't want me knowing what's inside, so I'm not going to read it. I know you don't want me to."

Sam glared at him. "Just read it."

"Okay," he said. He opened the card and looked down at it. He began reading. As he continued reading the loopy, black handwriting, his eyes grew wider.

"Sam," he whispered. "This is from your dad."

"Yeah," she nodded. "I know. He sent me a birthday card when it's not even close to my birthday. That's my dad for you. It's complicated."

"I thought he just left you and your mom. I didn't know you still keep contact with him."

Sam rolled her eyes. "I don't, okay? Can you just drop it? You read the card and you know what he wants. All he wants is our money. Like, I said- it's complicated. Just forget about it."

"Okay, I can respect that," he said calmly.

Sam frowned and lowered her head. Something was obviously bugging her. She didn't want to talk about it, though. She never talked about her dad, not even with Freddie.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in a tight hug.

"Sam, you don't have to talk about it," he told her in a low voice. "I know you don't want to, but I want you to know that if you ever do want to talk, I'm always willing to listen."

She nodded and hugged him back. It was the cheesiest thing he could have said, but it made Sam feel a little better.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Dislike it? Review.<strong>


	11. Barney Blanket

**_Chapter eleven: Barney Blanket_**

"Sam, please don't embarrass me on the internet like that again," Freddie demanded, walking down the stairs after the web show with Sam in front of him. "You won't do it again, will you?"

She looked back at him. "Maybe."

His jaw dropped. "Maybe? I didn't appreciate what you just did. I'm probably going to be made fun of at school for the rest of my life now."

Sam nodded her head. "Probably."

"I'm not kidding, Sam," he said, following her to the kitchen where Carly was making her special lemonade. "Telling people I still sleep with the same blanket I had since I was two is not acceptable."

"That's not too embarrassing," Carly shrugged, trying to make him feel better.

"Well, she didn't need to tell everyone it's Barney!" Freddie shouted.

Sam tried not to laugh.

"You think it's funny, Puckett?"

"Yes. Yes, I do. Hence the laughter," she chuckled, putting a hand on her hip.

"Well then what I'm gonna say next must be hilarious. We're over." He stormed out of the apartment in a second, leaving Sam behind with a dropped jaw.

Tears started forming in her eyes and she stared at her shoes.

Carly walked up to Sam and patted her shoulder. "Sam, you need to apologize."

"How? He won't accept my apology." A tear slid down Sam's cheek. She didn't want to cry, but the guy she loves just broke up with her. "I didn't know telling our audience he had a Barney blanket still would upset him so much."

"At least try apologizing," Carly told Sam sincerely. "He might not get back together with you, but at least he'll know you're sorry."

Sam wiped away some tears and walked out of the apartment quickly.

...

Hours later, Freddie sat in his living room watching the newest episode of Girly Cow. It's been out for a week and he's seen it more times than he's gone to the bathroom in a month. The channel totally overplays it.

And it doesn't help when nothing else is on.

There was a knock at the door and Freddie was too depressed to get up and answer it. "Come in," he called out.

The door opened, revealing Sam standing in the doorway with a sad smile on her face. "Hi," she whispered.

Freddie sat up straighter. "Hey." Then there was an awkward silence. "Can you shut the door on your way out?" He asked, breaking the silence.

Sam frowned and shut the door, but she didn't leave. "I wanted to apologize to you about telling everyone about your blanket. I just updated my status, my iCarly blog, and I sent a tweet saying if anyone made fun of you I'd pound their face in."

Freddie flashed a tiny smile. "Thanks. I appreciate you apologizing."

Sam sat next to Freddie on the couch. "Are we still dating?"

Freddie licked his lips and looked down. "I don't know. How do I know you wont just humiliate me again?"

"Because I'm not an idiot. I'm the type of person that learns from their mistakes. And, trust me, what I did was a mistake. A big mistake and I'm actually surprised you forgave me. I promise that I won't-"

She was cut off by Freddie kissing her. She put her hands on his shoulders and he deepened the kiss. They kissed for a few more seconds and then Freddie pulled away.

"Do you want to go out to the movies tomorrow night or something?" He asked with a smile.

"On a date?"

"Yeah."

"Totally. I love you, Freddie."

"I love you too," he said with a smirk.

"Hey, is your mom home?"

"No," Freddie sighed. "She's at work. She has the late shift."

"Good. I'm staying over," Sam stated.

Freddie raised his eyebrows.

"I mean, is that okay with you?" Sam asked nervously.

He grinned. "Yeah, you can stay over." He put an arm around her and they watched movies all night, starting with _Titanic_ and ending with _Transformers_.

They were tired the next day, to say the least.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Dislike it? Review.<strong>

**I've been obsessed with _Titanic_ lately and my mom and brother just saw the newest _Transformers_ movie, so... yeah. :P**


	12. Lexi

**_Chapter twelve: Lexi_**

Sam and Freddie were walking hand in hand to the Seattle Community Center Park. They wanted to go on the playground. Well, Sam wanted to. Freddie just shrugged and agreed.

They arrived and Sam ran towards the play set. She climbed the colorful stairs and stood at the top, making some younger kids slither down the slide to let her do what she wants.

Sam Puckett has a repuation.

Freddie walked up behind her with a smirk. "So why did you want to come here?"

"Why not? I'm bored and I wanted entertainment," Sam replied lamely.

"There are plenty of other ways to get entertainment," he explained. "I mean, you could watch TV, go on the computer, make out. Endless possibilities."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Oh Freddie. You're so cute when you're desperate." Then she slid down the fireman's pole. Freddie sighed and went back down the little steps.

"Sam, this park is for little kids, not teenagers," he said, crossing his arms as she approached him.

"Lighten up." She ran to the monkey bars and instead of using them the way they were intended to be used, she climbed on top of them and simply sat there.

Freddie decided to do the same. He struggled, but eventually got on top. He sat right beside her, exasperated.

Sam was chuckling at how much effort it took for him. "I thought you were like a nerdy version of superman," Sam joked. "What happened?"

"What happened is the nerdy part kicked in, and I've never climbed ontop of monkey bars before."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "What a sad childhood you must have had. Do you think Carly is going to wonder where we are?"

"You didn't tell her where we were going?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I didn't think she needed to know," Sam shrugged. "Plus, I didn't want her inviting herself. I just wanted to be with you."

"She'll probably ask us where we went when you go back to her apartment," Freddie said.

Sam suddenly smiled.

"What?" A smirk grew on Freddie's face.

"It makes me really happy knowing that Carly likes us being together," Sam answered.

Freddie laughed. "What makes you think of that now?"

"I don't know what made me suddenly think of that. It was just a thought."

"Well, she's always supported our relationship... even when we weren't dating," Freddie said.

Sam shook her head. "No, that was Spencer who told us he wanted us to date all along. Anyway, on the next iCarly, I have some ideas that I-"

"Oh my gosh!" An obnoxious squeal came from below them.

They looked down at the girl.

"You're Sam and Freddie from iCarly!"

Freddie smiled at the fan. "Yeah, we are. What's your name?"

She forced a smile back at him. "My name is Lexi. I love iCarly."

"Wow, thanks," Sam said awkwardly.

"Yeah, but I don't like Seddie."

Sam frowned. "What?"

Lexi shrugged. "I like Creddie, not Seddie. I think Freddie and Carly are meant to be together."

Sam jumped down from the monkey bars and stared at the girl. "How old are you?"

Lexi put on a bright smile. "I'm twelve."

"Crap, I can't beat you up."

Freddie then climbed down quickly and pulled Sam a little farther away from Lexi. "Okay, it's nice to have opinions. Anyway, we have to go now. It was nice meeting you."

"Wait," Lexi stopped them from walking away. "I have more to say. I have an idea for the next iCarly."

"Okay, what is it?" Freddie asked politely.

"I think that on the next iCarly, you and Sam should break up and then you should start dating Carly."

Freddie sighed and grabbed Sam's hand, walking away.

"Hey, wait! Are you going to use my idea?" she called out.

Sam groaned and turned around angrily. "Look, Lexi, I don't know what your problem is, but Freddie and I are not breaking up. And even if we did, he wouldn't go and start dating Carly."

Lexi crossed her arms. "Why not? Freddie loves Carly."

"I don't," he informed her. "A long time ago, I had a creepy crush on her, but after getting rejected a million times, I just moved on."

Lexi sighed. "Well, I am well known for my dedication to Creddie. And I have to be on Twitter and the forums soon so I can fangirl with all my Creddie friends. And so we can trash Sam some more."

Lexi turned around, flipping her long hair dramatically.

Sam ran towards her in rage, but Freddie wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and held her tight so she couldn't move. But Sam was still trying to get out.

"Let me go," Sam yelled.

Freddie ignored the stares from passing pedestrians and shouted, "No! If I let you go all you'll do is beat up that girl."

"Don't you think she deserves a good pounding?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean it's okay to do it."

Sam struggled some more until finally giving up and staying still.

"Okay," Freddie said calmly, "If you promise to relax and just forget about this, I'll buy you a Fat Shake."

"You know where they sell them?" Sam grinned from excitement.

Freddie nodded and let Sam out of his tight grip. "You want one now?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!"

He chuckled and took her hand, leading her in the direction of the Fat Shakes.

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Review.<strong>


	13. One Step Closer to Heaven

**Chapter thirteen: One Step Closer to Heaven **

"What is _she_ doing here?" Mrs. Benson grumbled as she walked into her apartment to find Freddie cuddling on the couch with Sam. They were watching a movie together.

Freddie looked up at his mom. "We're on a date," he said, matter of factly.

"Oh, I see." Mrs. Benson looked Sam up and down in disgust.

"Nice to see you too, Marissa," Sam forced a smile.

Mrs. Benson rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen, mumbling to herself about how much of a demon Sam was. Freddie heard her, but ignored it. His mom was kind of used to him and Sam dating. Of course, that doesn't mean she likes it very much.

"Freddie?" Sam said quietly, her head rested on his shoulder. "Can we have your mom make us some popcorn?"

Mrs. Benson heard, her head whipping in the direction of the couch. "No, I'm not making anyone popcorn. It's salty and buttery and completely unhealthy, and I'm not your servant.

Sam sighed and sat up, glancing at Freddie's mom. "You could at least answer politely."

"You could at least ask me politely!" she countered, storming over to the couch. Freddie pinched the bridge of his nose. This was going to start getting out of hand soon. His mom and Sam had been arguing a lot lately. It was getting ridiculous.

"I didn't ask _you_. I asked Freddie! And maybe now you know why."

"Don't talk to me with that tone, Samantha."

Sam rolled her eyes and stood up. "The movie we were watching is insanely boring, so lucky for you I'm gonna leave now." She turned around started walking to the door when a firm hand grabbed her arm.

She looked back. Freddie was staring at her intensely, gripping her arm tightly. "Sam, don't leave yet."

Sam couldn't take it anymore. She's been fighting with Mrs. Benson for weeks about the stupidest thing and it was getting frustrating. She practically exploded all over the place.

"Your mom hates me! What's the point of me staying here with you?"

"We're in the middle of one of our special _Lifetime_ movie dates. Please stay," Freddie begged.

"See, you couldn't even deny that your freakish mother hates my guts," Sam stated firmly.

"Well, you keep giving her something to hate. Just be nice to her."

"Fine. I'll be nice to her."

"Really?" Freddie smiled brightly.

"Sure. Now, goodbye."

Freddie frowned and didn't let go of Sam's arm. "What? If you're gonna start being nicer to my mom then aren't you gonna stay?"

"No," Sam almost laughed. "The only way I can be somewhat nice to your mom is if I don't ever talk to her, therefore I should leave now."

"Sam..."

"Let me talk to her," Mrs. Benson interrupted. She put her hand on Sam's shoulder and sighed. "Listen, I don't hate you. I don't really hate anyone unless they hurt someone I love."

"You think I'm gonna hurt Freddie?" I asked in disbelief. "We've been dating for a pretty long time. We've been through some rough patches, but we love each other. I can't believe you think I'd hurt him."

"I never said that Sam-"

"It sure sounded like it."

"Just let me finish, please."

"Okay, keep talking," Sam mumbled.

"I know you love my son," she said, pausing to let that statement sink in for a moment, "but if you two plan to stay together for an even longer amount of time, then we're going to have to get along better. I apologize for being so snappy towards you. You're just so opposite of Freddie, I've been a little worried you might rub of on him a little bit. So how about this? We start attempting to not argue about every little thing. Sound good?"

Freddie grinned.

Sam looked up at Freddie's mom in wonder. "Alright. We'll see how long this lasts. Can I sleep over?"

She pushed Sam away from Freddie. "WHAT? NO WAY AM I ALLOWING THAT, YOUNG LADY. NOT WITH MY SON IN THE SAME APARTMENT AS YOU- I mean... I don't think that's a good idea," his mom lightly smiled.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "You're gonna need some work."

Mrs. Benson took a deep breath and walked out of the room, leaving Sam and Freddie alone. Bold move on Mrs. Benson's part. Sam and Freddie exchanged awkward glances and finally, Freddie pulled her into a loving hug.

"I'm so happy you and my mom are on your way to working things out. I hate it when you to argue all the time," he said sincerely.

Sam chuckled and hugged him tighter. "Aw, but it's fun seeing you all mad and stuff." She looked up at him, still holding him happily. He leaned down quickly and pressed his lips against hers for a few seconds.

That wasn't enough for Sam. Her hands gently touched Freddie's face and she hungrily kissed him. His arms wrapped around her waist without hesitation, almost lifting her off the ground. He deepened the kiss passionately.

"AH! STOP IT!" Mrs. Benson screamed as she walked in the room. Sam and Freddie pulled away and stared at her. "I THOUGHT YOU TWO KNEW BETTER THAN TO DO THAT- Sorry, please tone down the public displays of affection."

"No one else is in the room," Sam replied. "It's not public."

"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M- Oh, boy. This will be a little more difficult than I thought."


	14. Misunderstood

**Chapter 14: Misunderstood**

Carly told Sam that she and Spencer would be in Yakima all weekend, and Freddie told her he'd be spending the night at Gibby's house. She had the entire Shay apartment to herself for the majority off the weekend. Life is sweet.

She picked the lock to enter and promptly slammed the door shut. She ate all their junk food with her feet up on the coffee table and the TV remote on her lap. Girly Cow was on. She laughed a few times and then became sleepy. She took a nap on the couch for two hours with empty packages of Fat Cakes and empty bowls of popcorn around her.

She woke up at six o'clock in the evening, ate some bacon she actually had to make herself, and then took a shower. She was going to spend the night at Carly's even though Carly wasn't in town.

_"Hey, you! What's your face? Get back in line! It's not a race,"_ she sang into her shampoo bottle, unaware that she left the apartment door unlocked for anyone to enter. Twelve minutes later, she turned the water off.

She wrapped the towel around her body and let her wet hair fall naturally on her bare back. She stepped out of the bathroom, the cool air hitting her instantly.

The minute she walked out into the living room, she saw a person whip around and face her. She let out a scream, then immediately knew who it was. The person screamed in response from seeing Sam with only a towel on.

"Freddie?" Sam shouted, exasperated, almost dropping her towel. "What the chiz are you doing here? You said you were sleeping over Gibby's house!"

His eyebrows raised. "Uh, Gibby is sick, so I decided to come here to check the iCarly inbox... What are you doing here?"

"I'm spending the night... duh."

"Oh." He looked her up and down. "Maybe you should, I don't know, put some clothes on?"

She nodded slightly. "Good call. I'll be right back." She ran up the stairs to Carly's room to get the pajamas she keeps there at all times.

Freddie smirked to himself as Sam ran away to get her clothes. Then he groaned. He felt stupid. _Why did I tell her to put some clothes on? She looked perfectly content wearing just a towel! Or maybe I just looked content while she was wearing only the towel..._

Minutes later, Sam marched down the steps in her pajamas. She ran right over to Freddie and pecked his lips. He smiled when she pulled away. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Say, what shall we do while have this whole apartment to ourselves for the entire night?" he asked flirtatiously.

She bit her lip seductively. "I think I know, baby."

...

They found themselves up in the iCarly studio playing Just Dance 3.

Freddie wiped the sweat off his forehead and let out a defeated sigh.

Sam smiled at him confidently. "I just beat you six times in a row, dude. What up?"

"I'm not a good dancer!"

"Oh please, that's the worst excuse I've ever heard."

He crossed his arms swiftly. "You know, I wasn't going to tell you this, but I let you win."

"Yeah, okay," she replied, trying not to laugh.

He groaned and put down the Wii remote. "Do you want a water?"

Sam nodded happily.

"Isn't it nice to want things?" he said, walking out of the studio and down to the kitchen. Sam chuckled at how much of a sore loser he was and then ran after him.

"Yo, Benson, hand me a water."

He turned around and gulped his Crystal Waters bottle. He let out a refreshed sound and put the cap on. "Sorry, this was the last one."

"Oh, cool," she shrugged, taking his water from his hands and sipping it. She handed it back to him with a come-at-me-bro look and Freddie clicked his tongue, annoyed. He put the water on the island and faced Sam.

"You know, there is one thing I can beat you at."

"And what's that?" she asked him, absent-minded. He gave her a blank look and then suddenly pulled her closer, kissing her passionetly.

She kissed him back, deepening the kiss. "Two can play this game," she whispered, out of breath.

"Oh yeah?" He scooped her up and brought her over towards the door and the second he stood in front of it, it opened. Carly and Spencer titled their heads in shock and confusion when they saw Sam being held by Freddie while he kissed her neck hungrily. Sam and Freddie suddenly became wide eyed.

"What are you guys doing in our apartment?" Carly asked furiously.

Freddie faked a slight smile and let Sam down. "Just checking the iCarly inbox."

"We can all clearly see that's not what was going on here." Carly looked around at the mess of wrappers and dirty dishes.

"Look, we made a little mess, but we were going to clean it up later," Sam stated. Freddie looked at her in surprise.

"We? I didn't make that mess! It was there when I got here."

"Either way, you should probably clean that up because I can promise you I'm not doing it," Spencer chuckled, walking off to his room.

Carly put a hand on her hip and glared at her two best friends. "You broke into my apartment to stuff your faces then make out?"

"No," Sam assured her. "We were gonna go make out at Freddie's apartment. And anyway, what are you doing home? You're supposed to be in Yakima all weekend."

"When did I say that? I told you yesterday I'd be in Yakima on Saturday, that's all. And Saturday's close to being over," Carly explained.

Sam looked down slowly. "I may have poor listening skills."

Carly chuckled. "Whatever, you two go play with each other. I'll clean this up."

Sam took a step towards Carly and put a hand on her shoulder gently. "This is why I love you."

"Yeah, yeah. Just go, you crazy kids."

"Hey, thanks, Carly. You're the best!" Freddie grabbed Sam's wrist and pulled her out of the apartment in the blink of an eye.

She shook her head and looked in one of the popcorn bowls. It was still pretty full.

...

"Oh, this show is hilarious," she laughed, putting a fist full of popcorn into her mouth.

_"Girly Cow will be right back after these messages!"_ the announcer on the TV spoke loudly. Carly rolled her eyes and threw some popcorn at the screen.

"Come on, get back to the show!"

Spencer walked into the living room slowly.

"Hey, what's with all the yelling?"

"I hate commercial breaks," she murmured. "Popcorn?" She held up the bowl and Spencer grinned.

"Yes!" He sat beside Carly, taking handfuls and shoved them into his mouth. "Hey, who's gonna clean up this mess?"

"Well... you are the adult, so it's only fair you do it..."

"I didn't make this mess."

"Neither did I."

Spencer frowned. "I'll go get Sam." He jogged across the hall and into the Benson apartment. About 30 seconds later he sprinted back into his own apartment, shutting the door cautiously. "Whoa, you don't want to go in there."

She looked at him curiously. "Why?"

"It's not very PG," he said slowly, causing Carly's jaw to drop.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Did you not? Review.<strong>


	15. That Timeless Fire Escape

**Chapter 15: That Timeless Fire Escape**

She stood there as the wind blew, causing a shiver to go up her spine. Her hands rested gently on the railing and she stared down at the cars below, watching them drive by and honk at the idiot drivers that were either too old to be driving a car or too small to even see over the dashboard.

She inhaled sharply when she remembered why she was there. To reminisce. She had her first kiss with Freddie three years ago on that very fire escape. She remembered it like it was yesterday, all the little details. She remembered what outfit he had on and vaguely what one she had on. And she hadn't forgotten that his lips were warm and soft, untouched by anymore but her.

That night had been one of the most frightening nights of her life. Her first kiss with Fredward Benson "just to get it over with" or so they said. She wished she'd closed her eyes and enjoyed it, but she remembered her heart racing crazily. Well, what happened happened.

If they hadn't kissed that night, there was no way they'd be together now. She bit her bottom lip roughly as she waited for him to arrive.

...

"Freddie, where are you going? Do you have a date with Sam? You can't go dressed all casual like that!"

Freddie groaned. "No, mom. I'm just going over to Carly's for a bit."

"But you don't have rehearsal today."

"Yeah, I'm not going over for any iCarly related stuff," he said quickly and slamming the door behind him. And instead of walking across the hall to Carly's, he took a right and went to the fire escape. Hopefully Sam wouldn't be mad he would be a few minutes late.

As he walked to the fire escape, memories ran through his head. He remembered a lot about that night, but the one detail that stuck out the most to him was the fact that he liked it and wanted have kissed her again right after it ended. But he didn't care about that now. Because he had her all to himself.

He slowly approached the window, staring at her back and her hair slightly flowing through the wind. He climbed over the little ledge trying not to make a sound.

He walked up behind and wrapped his arms around her, causing her to jump a little.

"Hey, Sammy," he whispered into her ear.

She inevitably smiled at hearing his voice and instantly turned around, throwing her arms around his neck and moving her lips so close to his that they brushed against each other for a split second. He smirked.

"I'm glad your mom let you come. Even if you were late," Sam said in a silky, low voice that turned Freddie on greatly.

"She thinks I'm at Carly's, but whatever, right? At least I'm here," he replied, pecking her lips.

She chuckled. "If you're expecting me to be mad that you had to lie to get here, I really don't care what you say to your mom."

Freddie frowned. "I didn't want to lie, it's just that I'm not supposed to leave the apartment after eight o'clock and I- wait, you're not mad?"

"Nope," she shook her head.

"Good," he said, a smile forming slowly on his face. "Then kiss me like we were supposed to be doing right now."

Without hesitation, she pressed her lips against his and he tenderly kissed back. And they stood there kissing with their arms wrapped around each other for a while. It wasn't sloppy, messy, and heated kissing. No, it was soft and passionate kissing.

It made fireworks go off in their brains. Freddie stopped kissing her lips, but instead moved down to her neck and sucked on one spot for a moment until moving to the next. It made her moan quietly. She didn't even realize she'd made a sound. It just felt so good as he left a trail of kisses down her neck.

Eventually he found her lips again and kissed her sweetly. Then he pulled away and stared at her. She half-expected him to say, "I hate you" like he did the night of their first kiss three years ago.

But he stayed quiet. Her brain was all mumbled from that intense kissing session with Freddie. She felt somewhat light headed. She still couldn't think of anything to say and it was apparent he couldn't either, so she lowered her head and rested it on his chest. She listened to his heart beat.

_Thu-Thump._

_Thu-Thump._

_Thu-Thump. _

_Thu-Thump._

A small smile grew on her face and she held on to him tighter. That _thu-thump_ she was hearing reminded her why she gets up every morning, why she shows up to school.

That _thu-thump_ kept her living. Because if it ever stopped thumping, so would hers.

They started lightly swaying as they stayed there holding each other. And Freddie lightly rested his chin on the top of Sam's head, his eyes closing to savor the moment.

...

After a while, they let go and were ready to go separate ways- Freddie to his apartment, Sam to Carly's.

Freddie was standing in front of his apartment facing Sam. They had another stare down, staying completely silent. He couldn't find words to say after another unforgettable night on the fire escape, so he grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. He let it go slowly.

"Nub," Sam joked, rolling her eyes and walking into Carly's apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Dislike it? Review. <strong>

**Happy National Seddie Day. :]**


End file.
